


Meeting an angel

by dmichelle312



Series: Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, LLF Comment Project, Other, Plants, Stairs, Tactile, Telepathy, doors, mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: A young woman is traveling in a parallel universe when she comes across a mansion, she receive telepathic communications from a being while she explore the mansion. The being who communicate with her seems to have some regrets.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461856
Comments: 1





	Meeting an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).



> This story is heavily based on glimpses I have seen of parallel universe/alternate realities in "dreams".
> 
> Writing is a very cathartic experience for me and for most people who post their works on here. Catharsis is the purging of the emotions or relieving of emotional tensions, especially through certain kinds of art, as writing, tragedy or music. Writing this down is a very cathartic experience for me, so here is part 6 of my series entitled "Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse".
> 
> Watch this first, folks:
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRRk1G-MicM)
> 
> [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjf6LSS48dQ)
> 
> [Video 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egrCi6Ml4fE)
> 
> [Video 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJpIclDmi2M)
> 
> [Video 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MQxzbk-LMk)
> 
> [Video 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l0R_muXmhs)
> 
> [Video 7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kar3mxwnEWw)
> 
> [Video 8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dK2FatvkA_0)
> 
> Also when you're done reading my story, folks, watch those playlists on science, multiverse, "dreams", parallel universes, alternate selves, quantum jumping and beings of various species in the multiverse (and check out the playlist description of the first playlist, you'll find links to several articles on these topic, some of those articles are about science and scientific discoveries, others are people talking about their own experiences, and there's even three articles showing that Multiverse theory does NOT conflict with the existence of God and/or Christian belief):
> 
> [Playlist 1](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPn66chQBVr5QMCFxZ_qugGU)
> 
> [Playlist 2](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPmVJ8zCLOwlTtcveSffN1Sx)

What if "dreams" aren't really "dreams", but us living a parallel life in a parallel universe and sleep is just the portal into the parallel universes. A lot of other people share this theory and agree that it is most probably the case. Also, a lot of science books and magazines talk about parallel universes, also known sometimes as alternate realities or alternate timelines, about the multiverse and our alternate selves, and about other things such as quantum jumping or the mandela effects. Think about it. What if your "dreams" are realities from parallel universes. And possibly, your reality is one of their "dreams". What if "dreams" are actually just the adventures you have in parallel universes across the multiverse?

That would explain why everything in those "dreams" feel just as real as this reality, if not more at times. That would also explain why we "awake" or "wake up" in those "dreams" and are just as lucid there as we are here, and why when we touch objects there like a wall, a table, a rock, or a doll, it feels just as solid and tangible underneath our hands and fingers as any object in our reality. It also explains why at times we have two sets of memories while inhabiting one of our alternate selves, our own and that of our alternate self. For example, you meet someone in that parallel universe and part of you know that you have been friends with this individual for years while another part of you know that you just met that person for the first time and that you cannot possibly know this person and yet you do and cannot shake off the feeling. Or you're grieving the loss of a dear friend you were close to while at the same time wondering why you are so affected by the passing away of someone you have never seen or heard about before and yet have personally known for years and you can't shake off the feeling. We share the memories of our alternate selves while we inhabit them and we remember their memories after we have inhabited them.

I think we don't really "dream", we actually live two lives simultaneously in parallel universes and consciousnesses switch from one to the other by sleeping. We don't realize this right away because when we are in one life, the other life feels like a "dream", at least at first and is less perceived by the untrained mind. In those parallel universes, there are beings and creatures that do not exist in our reality, because in our world they either went extinct or went into hiding a long time ago. I remember my most recent trip in a parallel universe with perfect clarity.

I had been traveling for a little while when I came across a mansion in the woods. It was a big and beautiful mansion. I opened the door, walked in, and close the door behind me. The lobby had red and gold carpet, chandeliers suspended on the ceiling and a flight of stairs. Shivering with excitement, I proceeded to explore the mansion. I started climbing the flight of stairs on all fours. I have a habit of oftentimes, when climbing up a staircase, to go about it on all fours. I don't know if I think its easier or not. Could it have something to do with how babies crawl up stairs and i just havent let go of it? And no I dont do it all the time, usually when I'm excited or in a hurry. It's probably just habit from when I was a kid. I stopped midway in the stairs when I noticed that on the left side of the stairs I could see a room with a door and on each sides of the door there was a strange budding green and white plant. I didn't even think of finding a way into this room.

I thought to myself in english, _"This parallel universe is awesome. These are plants. But I'm going to keep climbing this stair. Behind every stair, there is someone or something to discover. Behind every stair there is a discovery and with every discovery there is excitement and more questions."_

I climbed the stairs and reached the first floor. I was still on all four and I noticed that there was a hole in the floor. It was a cavity or hole in the floor, but the hole didn't go all the way through. It was as if one of the tile had been partly destroyed and there was a cavity or hole in the floor. I sat on my heels and got lost in a my thought for a moment as I stared at the cavity in the floor. Then I heard a masculine voice in my head. An invisible being was sending me telepathic communications. He was probably invisible to me because he was in the mansion but on a different vibrational plane, his presence filled the mansion, I was feeling his presence all around me and hearing his telepathic voice in my head. There was also a flowery smell in the air, something like a rich Arabian floral and autumnal cologne.

I knew this kind of very ancient energy signature. It was the awe-striking, very ancient energy signature of an angel, an angelic being from God/Jesus. An immortal angelic spirit from before the creation of the world, a being that was millions if not billions of years old, a being that had far more knowledge and wisdom than any mortal could ever dream of. I had met quite a few of those angelic beings from God/Jesus, quite a few of those angelic beings from before the creation of the world, I had met quite a few of them in other realities and universes in the past oh fifteen years. I could detect their presence and recognize them for what they really are because of their energy signature that is so unlike that of mortals. It wasn't the first time I met an angelic being and I knew it was not going to be the last. I instinctively knew that this being spoke many different human languages, that he knew that my native language was french (my native language is french, I'm french Canadian), and that he knew I'm bilingual and I prefer english to french (english is the universal language and most of my online friends are english speaking people who don't speak french) even though english ain't even my first language.

 _"Take a good long look around... Look around... Isn't it a beautiful mansion? It's a beautiful mansion... You can see it... Touch it... Feel it... All of this is real... You know it's all real... Look at this cavity in the floor... Take a piece of the broken tile in your hands... Touch it... Feel it... Your senses don't lie... They give it to you like it is..."_ , the entity said to me in french.

I put my hand in the cavity in the floor and felt my hand hit another tile in the cavity and I instinctively felt that there was something hidden underneath it. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of awe and respect and decided I wasn't going to look deeper into this, whatever was hidden there, it wasn't mine to take and a mortal like me had no business looking at it let alone touching it. Out of respect for whoever it belonged to, I chose to remain ignorant about this object, whatever it was. But I did what the voice said, I tore a piece of the broken tile, took it in my hands and touched it with my hands and my fingers, relishing in the textures and the tactile sensations. All of my senses were engaged and aware. I could see, hear, smell, touch, and even taste some things on my tongue, and more acutely than in my original reality. And of course, I was much more aware of the presence of supernatural beings around me.

 _"See? You can see, touch and feel that piece of broken tile... that leather flooring... that soft leather material against your skin... You can feel your touch receptors and nerve endings reacting to it... Transmitting information regarding tactile stimuli to your central nervous system... All of this... this object... this mansion... this world... is real... You can touch and feel that very real piece of broken tile and leather flooring..."_ , he said to me in french.

I got closer to the door in front of me, raised my hands and let my hands run over the varnished wood door, relishing in the textures and the tactile sensations as I felt the varnished wood underneath my fingers and my palms.

 _"And this door made of wood... MADE OF WOOD... MADE OF WOOD... MADE OF WOOD..."_ , he continued in my native language.

Each "made of wood" was punctuated with loud bangs on the door. The entity had raised his voice a little and seemed to struggle to remain in control of his emotions. The entity was upset, his voice had a mix of frustration and regret. I got the feeling that this angelic being upon his first few times visiting parallel universes didn't believe that those experiences and those other other worlds with everything in them were real and that he regretted not having accepted and embraced the reality of those things and those other universes sooner. Or maybe he had not taken the reality of those things and those other worlds very seriously and he had acted irresponsibly, something he regretted even to this day. Or maybe he had regrets because he had not helped the mortals in those other universes as much as he wanted to. I guess I'll never know now, not this side of the grave anyway. And maybe it's none of my business and I just shouldn't pry. Though I wish I could have comforted him, I hated "seeing" him bitter, regretful and unhappy. 

Knowing God, Papa Jesus, like I know Him, he wouldn't hold a grudge or a record of wrongs against this angel and nothing could separate that angel from His love, but that angel was a sad and regretful spirit who needed to stop holding onto the past, who needed to learn to forgive himself and stop beating himself up. When I "woke up" in my original body in my original reality, I couldn't stop thinking about this experience that I will never forget. Even angels have issues, not just humans or mortals. But I am confident that with the love and tender, loving care of Papa Jesus, he will eventually forgive himself and move on and then he will do even more good for humanity. I don't know what name this angelic being goes by and I didn't think of asking and maybe he chose to remain anonymous because of his regrets and because he has not yet forgiven himself. But even though I don't know what name he goes by, I will never forget him, and I have no doubt in my mind that I will see him again someday. And the next time I see this angelic being, maybe he will take a visible and material form this time around. I hope next time I see him he will have forgiven himself and made peace with himself, but I know he will eventually succeed in that regard because the Creator of all and the source of all love will be with him, by his side, every step of the way.

\- End -

\-------------------

Parallel universes have haunted science fiction for decades, but a large number of top scientists believe they are real and now in the labs and minds of theoretical physicists they are being explored as never before. There are more and more researchers that are now saying multiple realities and other dimensions have to be real.

And here are some good citations too:

"There's no such thing as fiction or imagination, as they're merely non-fiction manifestations in the wrong parallel universe." - Daniel Marques.

"The quantum theory of parallel universes is not the problem, it is the solution. It is not some troublesome, optional interpretation emerging from the arcane theoritical considerations. It is the explanation, the only one that is tenable of a remarkable and counter-intuitive reality." - David Deutsch.

"Quantum computation is... a distinctively new way of harnessing nature... It will be the first technology that allows useful tasks to be performed in collaboration between parallel universes." - David Deutsch.

"If I get a parking ticket, there is always a parallel universe where I didn't. On the other hand, there is a parallel universe where my car was stolen." - Max Tegmark.

"The only true borders lie between the universe and parallel universes." - Khalid Masood.

"Heaven is a parallel universe", Khalid Masood.

"If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency, and vibration." - Nikola Tesla.

"In the parallel universe the laws of physics are suspended. What goes up doesn't necessarily come down, a body at rest does not tend to stay at rest, and not every action can be counted on to provoke an equal and opposite reaction. Time, too, is different. It may run in circles, flow backward, skip about from now to then. The very arrangement of molecules is fluid: tables can be clocks, faces, flowers. - Susanna Kaysen."

"In a parallel universe, someone cared about her not getting an education." - Sarah Mishra.

"Each nanosecond of history branches off into an infinite amount of parallel universes." - Pete Carroll.

"I was good at math and science, and I got a lot of degrees in lots of things, but in a parallel universe I probably became a chef." - Nathan Myhrvold.

"The universe is filled with the evidence of God's greatness. In awesome wonder we can consider the worlds He has made for us." - David Jeremiah.

"I entered what I can only describe as an alternate universe, and experience timelessness for myself. There was no refuting the immortality of the soul for me ever again after that." - Susan Schneider.

"You can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future." - Steve Jobs.

"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." - Ralph Waldo Emerson.

"Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand." - Neil Armstrong.

\- End -

\----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, folks, I'm going to write more stories in the upcoming months. If you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
